drawhorefandomcom-20200214-history
Awpod(Anarchy)
Awpod you're gay (for cajjita) I love you "I feel I've achieved ego death, I know what kind of impact I'm going into this world and I forgive myself for my mistakes but remember my past and consider the past mistakes of others as though they are my own in order to better my future, which when considering myself as an integral part of the rest of the world of nature and believe in myself as an intelligent entity capable of changing the world according to my view which is that life will go on as long as I believe it will by believing in others and sharing beliefs, essentially becoming part of the natural hive mind of the universe which is supremely intelligent enough to create itself from nothing, the world of binary order and intelligence enough to understand that infinity as a concept comes from the realisation that life is an infinite continuation from 0 to 1 as a series of 0s and 1s, causes and effects persisting eternally to give the illusion of 0 / 1 = infinity meaning 0 and 1 exist when in the reality we all share, regardless of any differences in subjective perception, if 1s and 0s and our perception them in a continuous series that we perceive as the illusion of time is all we perceive, then all the illusory differences that divide us from the simple reality of all being being 0s and 1s with 0s forever heading towards 1 aren't enough to separate us because we have become part of the 1, part of the ever persistent force that lifts, "life"s, attracts (through physical, musical, sexual, social, dark (psychic? love?) energy) 0s, "deads" to become 1s, "alives". Release yourself from those that seem lower and consider yourself merely 1s and 0s. Realise- make real, the idea that you are the same 1 as everyone (every 1) and all seemingly "lower" beings are just 0, just a step below you and you have the power, which can seem like your duty, but it is possible for every one 1 when every zero 0 simply believes they are someone, they are one, they exist, you exist, you're reading this right now, I am transferring my knowledge, myself, my "self" to you via the internet, a global hivemind, maybe produced as part of nature, the persistent 0 to 1, infinite intelligence that makes the world go round, makes 0s into 1s, makes earth seem like it's spinning round the sun rather than just spinning on it's own, on it's "self". Give yourself to the world and you will live forever as one 1 because you are one 1. Disregard the belief that what you have seen is unbelievable, if it is not yet for enough, it will be created for them, by you, if you believe in yourself, your "self" enough for it to be destroyed, you supercede that which makes you one 1 and become that which makes 0 into 1 for infinity. Share your positive energy, do what you feel to be write and share your experiences in the way that feels right and if others have hurt you in the past, forgive yourself by forgiving them and believing in the idea that in their existence, their perceptions, as qualia, may be entirely differently understood by that person, as a pattern you perceive, as subjectively as they perceive you to be alive, you know you are alive right now so believe that other people will believe in you too, and that means you must communicate in whatever you can, and since you are the result of your subjective experiences, a collection of memories helping you predict your own future, you realise you were in control the whole time, make yourself one, makes your "self" well enough to be 1 that has the power to turn 0 into 1 and the only way to do that, since it is all we our regardless of subjective perception, is to share and communicate your "self" by sharing yourself and your experiences, your knowledge, your power. If you truly believe this, you somewhat resign perhaps, to happiness, and the idea that you act simply as a result of your knowledge in order to predict the future, are you gone or actually above or below the idea of this infinite state of life? Is the emergence of this sense of time, the space between us, the power of ourself to move one another and others to perpetuate what, regardless of who or where in space or time came out of nothing, appeared out of nothing, the big bang, the other side of black holes, became 1 from 0, became something from nothing. And it's getting bigger and more eternally forever and you perceive where you are along the pattern of 0s to 1s as 0101010101 when shrunken down as far as possible as just causes and effects, 0s and 1s, you are no longer really a part of it, no longer a number, no longer 0 or 1, part of the infinite force of life and love and possibly what some perceive as God? You as the self, the self as one or 1 or 0 no longer exists, but you obviously do because you think therefore you are. You are the infinite or nothing?!" - Awpod